


【豆浆】营业关系

by Yoon_233



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon_233/pseuds/Yoon_233
Summary: 现实背景，国际惯例不要上升一切，文不对题，时间线混乱，都是我瞎写的。
Relationships: Song Minho/Kang Seungyoon, minyoon, 豆浆 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【豆浆】营业关系

**Author's Note:**

> 现实背景，国际惯例不要上升一切，文不对题，时间线混乱，都是我瞎写的。

人声鼎沸之时，宋旻浩盯着前方互动的两人一时有点惊讶，他的两个队友姜昇润与李昇勋，一个噘着嘴等亲，一个捏向对方的脸蛋来了个近距离亲吻，亲是没可能亲上的，底下的粉丝却很受用，一波又一波的尖叫就要吵破他的耳膜。

结束完一天的live行程，四人像是被抽了线的木偶，任由被工作人员塞进各自的保姆车，等到坐下来看到一旁半躺在座椅上的人时姜昇润才发现坐错了车，但实在是没力气换车干脆抽出手机在群聊室里报了平安。

“昇润，今天你不觉得跟昇勋哥离的太近了吗？”

姜昇润没想到闭着眼睛休息的人忽然开口，他低着头检查着sns上有关今天互动的反应，一条条翻下去都是在说live上的差点亲吻事件，大部分是觉得很有趣，也有少部分人说着要是亲上了可真要出大事。

“营业啦营业，前一阵子看到很多fan说狗房没互动有点可惜，昇勋哥就和我商量了下今天台上互动多一点。”他眯着眼笑起来，举起手机给对方看，“网上反应很好呢～”

“嗯嗯，你俩近的就差～这么一点。”

宋旻浩拉长了声音，左手稍稍抬起比了个手势，“很容易越过哦。”

姜昇润歪了头去看人，平日里爱胡乱聊天逗趣的朋友这会儿却莫名低沉，身边一股生人勿近的气息笼罩着，他放下了手机往他那儿凑近了一点，还好死不死问了一句：“咦，旻浩啊，你不高兴吗？”

躺着的人没有回应，昏暗的车子里只剩两人手机屏幕发着光，一时间两人无话陷入了沉默。

“今天玩的开心吗？”

宋旻浩无视了他的问题，转而抛出另一个，对方眼睛亮晶晶的仿佛有光，嘴角咧的很开，声音沙哑也掩饰不了欢喜，“开心！”

“那就好哦。”

他转过身窝进座椅里，划过手机屏幕，群聊天室里二哥刚发了一段小视频，是经纪人给他们拍的小片段，刚才舞台上那个意外之吻被翻出来上传，这次还是姜昇润这边的视角，能很清楚看到并没有亲上，他二哥懂得分寸在嘴唇中间用手指稍微挡了一下。

宋旻浩这才觉得先前一直鼓着的气球渐渐泄了气，在聊天室里回复了个有趣的贴图就锁了屏，然后把耳机戴上眼睛一闭，也不管旁边的人如何喊他，决定自己静一静。

“呀，宋旻浩……”

姜昇润看着他蜷起来身体，缩在一角可怜巴巴的，心里顿时不是滋味，“你为什么这样啊？”

为什么这样。

宋旻浩私下里问过自己很多遍，追根究底把内心剖开，心底藏着的小秘密浮出水面，他倒有点不知所措。

一开始只是觉得自己专心solo别说是队长，就是同一宿舍的哥哥也很少能碰面，真正事情大条是团回归时，四人行程基本一致，明明是每天都能见到的关系，他却在回到宿舍后又着急忙慌跑出房门，心里那股强烈的想念迫使他去找人，有几次能在电梯里碰上姜昇润，那股子冲动偏生安静下来，对方不知道这一情况还笑着问他怎么又出来了。

“宿舍没有零食了，下楼去买点。”

宋旻浩想也没想撒了谎。

“怎么搬出去了就分你呀我的，我们屋子里还有很多你不要下去了，直接去拿吧。”

姜昇润也不戳破，伸手去搂他的肩膀，“我们旻浩最近辛苦了，早点睡呀。”

宋旻浩看他到了楼层却不出去，顺口问他去哪儿，姜昇润掏出手机晃了晃说有事要去公司。

“再辛苦这阵子，我们就可以出去玩啦，虽说也是工作但会很好多，请再坚持一下吧~”

那天姜昇润靠过来轻轻抱着他时，身上有股很重的桃子味，他想起这人似乎是不能吃桃子的，想着要问他是不是背着自己偷吃了，但又觉得这样的话题太过跳跃，于是沉默着跟着他一起下了楼。姜昇润有点意外自己会跟着，出了电梯还让他赶紧上去，宋旻浩笑了笑，见他一切正常坐进保姆车里才按了电梯上楼。

时常能见到的人忽然有天即使见到了也格外想念，宋旻浩当然知道这种想念意味着什么，可是这个对象真叫他吓一跳。

姜昇润很可爱，一两年前对方还不习惯冰美式，哄他喝一口都会苦的发牢骚，尤其皱着一张小脸靠过来，声音像是裹了蜜，跟他两个哥哥们告状，“秦禹哥你说说旻浩吧，他又偷偷换了我的饮料。”然后转头向昇勋哥吐舌头撒娇，“好苦啊。”

宋旻浩喜欢极了他这个时候的样子，褪去在外面那样的成熟稳重，像个孩子一样偶尔为一点小事闹点脾气，尽管紧跟着的是两个哥哥在自己耳边的念叨，但能看到姜昇润在哥哥们背后对自己做鬼脸也挺值得。

“所以为什么会偏偏是他呢……”

宋旻浩在电台上走了神，旁边的DJ忽然笑着问他，“在这个时候最想见的成员是谁呢？”

他眨眨眼，脑海里浮现出那个人撅着嘴的样子，嘴巴却先大脑做出了反应，“昇润尼。”

后续是赶鸭子上架般的要求，被各种奇葩综艺流程折腾过的宋旻浩很快反应过来，笑眯眯地留了言，“虽然知道你现在在哪儿在做什么，我们一会儿见吧。”

电台下班到家，房间里大哥二哥在沙发上挤成一团，李昇勋回过头来笑着跟他打招呼，“嗨，旻浩~”

“嗨。”

他放下包包，扫了一眼客厅，二哥难得带来了Haute跟Thor，两只小狗对着客厅里分散着的猫咪很好奇，这边嗅嗅那边嗅嗅，Haute刚追了Rey，Bey被自家爸爸圈在怀里自省，Thor看了眼众人默默跑去宋旻浩的房间门口，它好似闻到了阿爸的气息，小尾巴摇的很欢。

“昇润呢？”

“在房间睡觉，两只小家伙在楼上兴奋的很，我就带下来了。”

宋旻浩觉得奇怪，“平常不这样啊，他怎么了？”

李昇勋给了金秦禹一个眼神，就说瞒不住他吧，大哥清了清嗓，“昇润身体有点不舒服。”

“他脖子疼。”李昇勋见他忙要出门又补了一句，“已经带他去过医院了，刚吃完止痛药在睡，你让他睡会儿。”

“我……就是去看看，不会打扰他的。”

不顾两位哥哥探究的眼神，宋旻浩带上了身后的门匆忙上楼，轻车熟路按了密码锁打开大门，不同于楼下的热闹，玄关口只留了一盏灯，再往里是黑乎乎一片，他脱下鞋子踩在地板上，尽量安静地往房里走。

轻轻推开门，姜昇润面朝里乖巧地躺着，被子滑下床一半身子露在外面，宋旻浩摇摇头，替他盖好被子，躺着的人动了动，脸转过来惊讶道：“你怎么来了。”

“来看看你，哥哥们说你脖子又不舒服了。”

“已经请了假了，休息休息就好。”他笑笑，“今天一切顺利吗？”

“没什么事，你别担心。”

“嗯。”

姜昇润轻笑应了一声，眉眼弯弯，宋旻浩看着他，心里那块柔软塌了下去，他坐在床下与人平视，替他撩开额头上的刘海，姜昇润捉住了他的手，“哎呀不要弄了，额头光溜溜的，我不习惯。”于是他又调皮地拨回了头发，黑暗里听到姜昇润的笑声，随后自己一只手被人捉住放在一边，“陪我待一会儿吧。”

宋旻浩想，他真的好喜欢姜昇润啊。

两人低声交流了一会儿今日见闻，还没聊多久对方就握着他的手睡着了，姜昇润最近也很忙，这导致本就姜昇润不足的宋旻浩更加想念，这么近的距离都不能时时刻刻看到人，这不是太不像话了吗？

唉，旻浩呐，你这是在无理取闹。

“旻浩呐，你这是在无理取闹。”

他将自己的想法说给同屋大哥金秦禹听，大哥吃着零食想了一会儿，回了这么一句，“昇润跟你一样忙，总不能天天在你跟前晃吧，时间长了你也会觉得烦的。”

“不会啊……”他双手抱膝坐在一边，头埋在膝盖里，小声地说，“怎么办啊哥，我好喜欢昇润啊。”

“嗯？嗯？”金秦禹震惊，“哇你还真敢说……”

“可是最近昇润跟昇勋哥走的好近……我都快插不上话了，演唱会上他们还专门互动，昇润一下班不是去工作室就是回房间待着，我都见不到他……”

“那为什么不问问他呢？”

“问什么啊？”

“喜不喜欢之类的？”

“！哥你好直接啊！”宋旻浩红透了脸，“我，我，我，做不到啦。”

“或许，我们去问问昇勋吧。”金秦禹笑着看他，“我是觉得他俩之间没什么问题。”

“互动？”

金秦禹跑去楼上时，李昇勋像个老大爷一样躺在按摩椅上按摩，见大哥来了立即停了机子打招呼，金秦禹一脸神秘地看了眼姜昇润房间，李昇勋了然，“昇润不在，去工作室了。”

“哦。”金秦禹在他眼前走来走去，虽然说是要直接问出口，不过上来以后他倒突然醒悟，自己这样大大咧咧跑过来问好像有点奇怪啊。

“那个……那个……”

李昇勋以为大哥也要用按摩椅，于是自然而然从上头下来，“哥你来吧，我按摩好了。”

“哦哦，不过我不是想说这个。”

金秦禹抬头看了一眼这个弟弟，表情单纯，眼里含笑，手不自觉就摸上对方的头，“昇勋啊……”

李昇勋显然没有料到金秦禹突然上手，“秦禹哥？”

“算了，这样吞吞吐吐我好难受，我就直说了啊。”

“是？”

“你跟昇润最近为什么舞台互动这么多？”

李昇勋疑惑，“是我们商量着来的，fans要求的呀，哦还有，昇润说下周跟旻浩，再下周跟你。”

“哦——是fan service？”

“是啊。”李昇勋这会儿算是明白了，原来是有人在纠结这个，“昇润跟我就是普通队友，或许再亲密一点，哥哥弟弟？”

“知道了知道了。”金秦禹朝他摆摆手，“我就是问问。”

“下次还是让旻浩自己跟昇润说吧，我们在中间很容易帮倒忙哦，秦禹哥。”

“！”金秦禹心虚地别过头，“没，没，我想着昇润也好久不跟我互动，有点吃醋……昇润以前跟我很好的！”

“哈哈哈哈。”

这个哥还真是不会说谎。

李昇勋没有拆穿他，顺手揽上了他的肩膀，“那我们不管他们了，我们自己来互动吧！”

李昇勋一直觉得姜昇润各方面来说都是个选手，清楚知道自己的长处与优势，所以当他来找自己的时候，他一点都不意外。

狗房常常会有小会议，有时候是为了给狗狗们添置什么大型玩具之类，更多时候是两人商量着要给点什么fan service，两个网上冲浪的人自然是知道时下流行什么，于是就有了在舞台上二人有意无意的肢体接触，又或者是节目里见缝插针的眼神交流。

这回来的时候气氛不同以往，李昇勋皱着眉看着对方手里的桃子果酒，“昇润啊，你知道哥我是不能喝酒的吧。”

“低度数果酒，哥可以不喝，听我说就可以。”

姜昇润眯起眼睛笑，李昇勋一阵恶寒，总觉得这孩子比平常更像只在打坏主意的狐狸。

“哥，我好像喜欢上宋旻浩了。”

一开口就是劲爆的信息，给正在撕Haute零食袋子的李昇勋手吓一哆嗦，袋子没撕开他没了兴趣索性扔到一边，把狗狗抓来自己怀里坐好，使劲儿摸了好一阵。

李昇勋在这一刻想了很多，团队未来发展，队友间的关系，宋旻浩是否也喜欢姜昇润，单相思如何排解等等。

他抬眼看着面前小口缓慢喝酒的忙内一眼，看着乖巧可人就是时不时要搞件大事，想着以后说不定还要面对大众的种种责难，怎么说也是自己看着长大的，他不忍心。

李昇勋心很累，但也无可奈何，只好叹了口气，“喜欢就喜欢呗，不过你确定不是因为长久没见女生而搞糊涂了？旻浩可不是那些可可爱爱的女孩子。”

“我知道。”姜昇润眼神清明，脸上挂着笑，“宋旻浩就是宋旻浩，不是什么人的替代品。”

行，姜昇润看来是知道自己想要什么。

“那宋旻浩呢？他也喜欢你？”

姜昇润一顿，随后喝完最后一口酒，捏扁了易拉罐，不知道是害羞还是酒精上脸，白皙的脸蛋渐渐变得粉红，李昇勋的鼻子很敏感，闻到来自他身上的桃子香味，姜昇润的脸在他眼里成了蜜桃，肚子不合时宜地响起来，他想今天的午饭就做蔬菜沙拉搭配水蜜桃吧。

“嗯，他喜欢我。”

李昇勋将Haute抱起来，心里感慨，这还是个双向暗恋的故事。

狗狗想吃零食，伸着鼻子在他嘴周围舔了一圈，姜昇润见状把刚才的零食袋子捡过来开了，两人就这么一人抱着狗一人喂狗吃东西，想着各自的心事。

“团队的事……你是队长你比我们更看重这个团，在这个前提下，你能跟我说这事我挺高兴的。”

“哥……”

“一定很害怕吧，喜欢上队友。”

李昇勋把狗放了下去，Haute不明白发生了什么事，面前给它喂食的叔叔却低着头小声抽泣起来，这可不好啊，它摇着尾巴用鼻子推推他的手，怎么在哭，摸摸我吧，昇润叔叔。

“对不起，真的对不起……”

“唉，你这样我都不能怪你了。”李昇勋摸摸鼻子，“虽然我也没想怪你……别哭啦，他又不是不喜欢你，你们自己处理好吧。”

姜昇润擦擦眼泪，抱紧怀里的Haute，“嗯，谢谢哥愿意听我说。”

这次的谈话被当作他们之间的一个小秘密各自吞下，姜昇润这之后的表现跟平常没什么两样，就是偶尔路过工作室时能看到两人头靠头凑在一起研究新歌，这也没什么大不了的，以前也这样。

以前也这样吗？李昇勋忽然觉得有点不对劲，连忙撤回抬出去的脚，站在门口往里看了一眼。

宋旻浩的手相当自然地搭在姜昇润肩上，眼睛时不时偷瞄专注电脑屏幕的人，两人越靠越近，直到姜昇润忽然转过头来，宋旻浩的嘴唇不小心碰到他的嘴角。

房间里爆出一声“呀！宋旻浩！”，姜昇润红着脸推开他，宋旻浩讨好地拥上去，整个人软了骨头一般摊在他身上撒娇，姜昇润脸通红，推了一两下以后也就随他去了。

李昇勋啧啧几声，摇着头往回走，亏自己还担心呢，这两人心里跟明镜似的，压根儿就不用管。

不过没多久两人还是吵了架闹了冷战。

宋旻浩至今都回忆不起来当天的详细情况，姜昇润过了好久还能凉凉刺他，哎你真出息了，还拽我手机。

打歌时期的电视台休息室永远闷热而忙碌，姜昇润是最忙的那一个，后辈来了要一一回应，前辈来了更要起身打招呼顺便社交，某个队员溜出去透气也要记得什么时候喊回来，总之正是焦头烂额的时候。

这里更是恋情的发酵地，打打歌后台碰上，排练时互看走位，队员间无聊相互聊着这家女团那家男团，一来二去看对眼，也就是一瞬间的事。

姜昇润来到这里只觉得烦闷，可他是队长只能耐着性子一一应对，近期女团回归扎堆又都是比自己小的，语气只能温柔再温柔，只想着赶紧打完招呼能抓紧时间再歇会儿。

偏偏终于得了空时，一张夹着小纸条的专辑被对方塞过来，女孩子的眼睛深深看了他一眼，然后转向他手里的专辑笑了笑，随后跟着大部队出了休息室的门。

大家几乎都有这样的经历，两个哥哥看破不说破，宋旻浩从专辑被硬塞进队长手里时就不太开心，女孩子临走前过于明显的暗示让他更火冒三丈，可他不能说，这是最气的。

姜昇润匆忙打开专辑，周围都是自己人，本着多一事不如少一事的原则，他悄悄拿掉里面写着联系方式的小纸条，交给了经纪人让他去处理，这事就算告一段落。

原本是到这里就画上句点，但是——

晚上打歌节目下班，姜昇润在更衣室换衣服，把手机落在了桌上，屏幕亮起，一条好友验证信息钻了进来，“前辈你好。”

宋旻浩不是故意去看的，他像往常一样在外面等着换衣服的姜昇润，因此他的手机能这么明目张胆放在休息室的桌上，其他两个哥哥说肚子饿先下楼去找吃的，问了他俩要吃什么以后就下了楼，休息室里只剩他跟姜昇润两人。

“走吧旻浩，我换好了。”

姜昇润急匆匆出来，却见宋旻浩黑着脸，手里还握着自己的手机。

“呀，宋旻浩，你干嘛拿我手机啊？”

“是手机里有秘密才这样生气吗？”

这么一问，姜昇润觉得莫名其妙，“你在胡说什么，我能有什么秘密？”

“那你告诉我，这个人是谁？”宋旻浩举着他的手机，语气生硬，“为什么她会知道你的私人联系方式？”

手机屏幕上显示的号码还有印象，姜昇润想起来那个女孩子别有深意的笑，“我真的没加过她好友，小纸条也交给哥他们处理了。”

宋旻浩都知道，只是他还是觉得很生气，气自己没有资格也气姜昇润明明看着一切却不阻挡，可是阻挡又有什么用，有一次会有第二次第三次，只要姜昇润还是这样的态度，依旧是单身，这种情况只会越来越多。

“算了，是我不对。”宋旻浩将手机还给他，“昇润，对不起。”

他能做什么呢，姜昇润心里有数，做事从不需要他担心，生气也只是他出于私人的丑陋情绪，明明没有做错还要对方解释，宋旻浩啊宋旻浩，你真的太无理取闹了。

两人默契的忽略了刚才的小小争吵，异常安静地吃完哥哥们带回来的晚饭，一路沉默着回了各自的房间，李昇勋抱着狗，金秦禹抱着猫，两人凑在一起挠头，“他俩这是吵架了？什么时候的事？”

冷战接踵而至，连爱活跃气氛的李昇勋都不敢轻易开口，四人赶行程少了平时的闹腾，开着车的经纪人也觉得奇怪。

“哥我今晚去工作室会很晚回来，你先睡吧。”像是忍不了这个死寂的气氛，姜昇润缓缓开口。

“秦禹哥我也是。”背后一直沉默的人也冷不丁添了一句。

“你俩是要把工作室当家了么，昇润啊你看看哥，这一个多星期就没在下班时间看到过你，我们也太business了吧。”

“等忙过了这阵就正常了。”姜昇润笑笑，眼神对上那人，笑容立即消失，“今天我会加快进度的。”

车子送两人到工作室楼下，姜昇润刷了卡进门先上了楼，电梯要关的时候突然一只手伸进来卡住，给他吓一跳，看到那只手的主人真面目后又转为了说教，“说了多少遍不要以为这么做很帅，很危险的，万一卡住手受伤怎么办？”

“姜昇润你可真狠心，也不等我。”

来人却软绵绵地抗议，姜昇润的说教仿佛打在棉花上，知道对方已然消气，转而耐心劝他，“你要我等你就跟我说，老是闷着我也不知道呀。”

两人一前一后出了电梯门，姜昇润常用的一间在左边，宋旻浩的还要再往里一点，但他没有进去，直接跟着姜昇润回了他的工作室，姜昇润一回头看到宋旻浩锁了门，“嗯？你不是要去工作室？”

“我说谎的。”宋旻浩坦荡承认。

“神神秘秘的，还锁门？”

宋旻浩一步步逼近，姜昇润像是忽然被人定住身体，“你，你干嘛？”

“不干嘛。”

宋旻浩摘了眼镜，稍微歪头在他嘴唇上落下一个吻，声音沙哑，“姜昇润，我喜欢你。”

随后是被加深的吻，姜昇润觉得自己的唇快要被他咬破，想出声提醒却被趁虚而入，舌头滑进嘴里，追着他的舌搅动，姜昇润不能自已，满脑子都是以前他的好友说的那句“such a good kisser”。

“回答呢？”

最后一吻停留在他的额头上，十分温柔且留念，令姜昇润的耳朵都染上了粉色。

“Me too.”

宋旻浩没有看见姜昇润主动搂上来时在他身后微微勾起的唇，这张嘴往后自然亲吻上他的耳朵，他的脖子，以及更隐秘的地方。

在最后令人融化的热度里，姜昇润伸长了脖子供身上人撕咬，感受到力度以后直接推了推他，“轻点，明天还有活动。”

“好。”

令人着迷的香气环绕在两人周围，宋旻浩心满意足地抓着那人往怀里搂，怎么都止不住笑，胡乱轻啄怀里人粉嫩的脸颊，他现在是天底下最幸福的人了。

谈恋爱哪儿那么多弯弯绕绕，直球总是最击中人心，宋旻浩无比庆幸那天他被冲昏头脑不管不顾地告诉姜昇润自己心里的想法。

“咦，他俩在一起了？”金秦禹见怪不怪，顺手拿走了李昇勋手里的薯片袋子，“怪腻味的。”

“嗯？哥你知道了？”

“旻浩天天在房间里嚎，想不知道也难。”金秦禹突然想起来前一阵子弟弟在家吃瘪的样子就觉得好玩儿，“你不知道他一生闷气就把自己打扮的像个笨蛋，还戴头套闷在被子里不出声。”

“噗——”

李昇勋自然倒在自家大哥身上，没想到多情如宋旻浩还有为恋情发愁的时候，先前狗房互动多的时候，他就发现宋旻浩总是有意无意路过看一眼，那会儿李昇勋只是猜测，就多了几次故意摸摸昇润这里那里，来自身后的视线愈加强烈，昇润八成是知道，可他只装作营业互动，一点儿心都不分给对方。

很难说姜昇润是心软还是心硬，李昇勋也跟着装不知道，没多久他的弟弟就被人堵在家门口，姜昇润那天回来脸上看不出情绪，他在门里好奇的要命，好不容易等人进来客厅，跟着家里另外两只小可爱一起凑了上去。

“成了？”李昇勋冲他挤眉弄眼。

姜昇润深深看了他一眼，蹲下来给围在脚边的小可爱们摸了毛，李昇勋摸不准情况，皱着眉站着看他，“不是吧……你别哭啊。”

“哈哈——”崩住不到4秒，姜昇润坐在地板上抱着肚皮笑，Haute立马就跳进他怀里，Thor也不甘示弱直接就舔上了他的脸。

“嘿，嘿，都下去，阿爸身上脏。”

“到底怎么了？旻浩刚才拦住你干嘛？”

“还能说什么，就说我最近跟哥你走的太近。”姜昇润说到这里又哈哈笑了几声，“还说什么我跟他不亲近了，真是pabu啊pabu！”

李昇勋推推他，“就这？”

“就这。”姜昇润说完立马爬起来，“我去洗澡！”

李昇勋摸了摸下巴，刚想开口说点什么，姜昇润又啪嗒啪嗒跑回来，“昇勋哥，下周开始我跟旻浩互动会多一点。”

“知道了知道了。”

下周如期而至，姜昇润确实像他俩商量的一样，不管是舞台表演还是电台综艺节目，他跟宋旻浩的互动有意无意变得比以往更多，就是偶尔宋旻浩眼里流露出的情意让人起鸡皮疙瘩，姜昇润一定是察觉到了，不然他怎么会在后台严肃提醒他要认真一点。

宋旻浩觉得最近幸福的有点不真实，准备了几年的solo得以现世，紧接着是团队单曲活动，双方成绩可以说是非常不错。

姜昇润与宋旻浩是舞台中心，millions成绩一位，婆娘二位，简直双喜临门，宣布一位以后众人围上来祝贺，姜昇润最先给了宋旻浩一个拥抱，怀里的人呵呵傻乐当是舞台互动，避过舞台正面镜头，手藏在前排人身后，姜昇润不轻不重摸了一把宋旻浩的腰，他一抬头看见自家二哥敏锐的眼神，不慌不忙松了手，接着冲二哥微微一笑，随后放开了宋旻浩。

“今晚等我。”姜昇润悄悄在宋旻浩耳边这样说。

李昇勋打了个冷颤，姜昇润那个眼神分明是占有，不过想了想宋旻浩一开始就是要进陷阱的猎物，现在猎物非但没有身为猎物的自觉还主动送上门，怎么想怎么有趣，他笑了笑也去恭喜，穿过人群对宋旻浩说着solo一位粗卡，宋旻浩搭着姜昇润的肩笑得开心，他想了想又添了一句，“旻浩啊，不要惹昇润哦。”

周围人声嘈杂，宋旻浩还是听到了这句，他疑惑地看了一眼身旁人，自家里兜正跟其他组合队员友好社交，李昇勋给了他一个意味不明的笑，然后搂着大哥一起走下舞台。

李昇勋想，身为你亲爱的二哥以及亲密队友，哥哥就好心提醒你到这里吧。


End file.
